Si puedo Amar a un Licántropo!
by andreri
Summary: Todo lo que sucedió entre Remus y Tonks. Desde que se conocieron Hasta sus heroicos perecimientos, o tal vez más allá? Empeze esta historia hace cuatro años, juro que la longitud y calidad de los capitulos ira mejorando.
1. Chapter 1

Ya iba tarde cuando se apareció, entro rápida pero silenciosamente pues no quería despertar a la madre de Sirius, llego a la cocina donde la reunión ya había dirigía a entrar cuando una chica de pelo violeta lo choco diciendo

- perdón por el retraso es que...-no pudo continuar por que se tropezó se precipito hacia el suelo pero Remus la sujeto gusto a tiempo por la cintura atrayendo la sin querer a él mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraron los de ella grises y los de él ámbar, los dos se separaron sonrojados (la chica con el pelo rojo) al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban en ese momento Sirius termino todo.

Tonks tenias que ser tu- dijo burlonamente acercándose para ayudar a su sobrina- mira que hacer que lunático se acerque tanto a una chica no lo lográbamos desde que lo hizo James-dijo sonriendo.

Esto hizo que Remus y Tonks se sonrojara aun más y Sirius sonriera más al lograr su cometido

-Bueno el es Remus Lupin, amigo mío-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Tonks- Y esta es Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen Tonks- dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

-UMM, UMM- carraspeo Dumbledore- Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí que empiece la reunión.

Remus se iba a sentar cuando Tonks se paro frete a él y le miro a los ojos (aquellos ojos miel que la enloquecieron)- Gracias- dijo la chica radiante mientras se sentaba.

La verdad es que Remus no le prestó mucha atención a la reunión, le seguía dando vueltas al la chica en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo la miraba y recordaba al mismo tiempo su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos llenos de vida, su dulce aroma a rosas y chocolate ( algo que el encontraba delicioso) sus labios rojos y delgados, las manos de él en sus caderas, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus senos generosos, bellos y redondos...

-Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, cuídense mucho- lo saco de su ensimismamiento la voz de Dumbledore ya ausente en la cocina donde solo que daban los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y para la suerte de este último...Tonks.

-Lunático puedo hablar contigo un momento- digo Sirius sorprendiendo a Remus, este asintió y se fueron los dos a la biblioteca. Al llegar ahí Sirius tomo a Remus desprevenido.

-Lunático ¿a ti te gusta mi sobrina verdad?- ante esto Remus se quedo en shock a lo que Sirius dio por respuesta un sí y sonrió burlonamente-Lo sabía y no te molestes en negarlo, te he observado durante la reunión y he notado unas cuantas cosas: la primera no has dejado de ver a Tonks comiéndotela, la segunda no has oído los insultos de Snape y la tercera note que de mi sobrinita no pasabas más que de sus labios y sus senos.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 4 de la mañana después de la luna llena, cuando sin previo aviso vino a su mente la hermosa risa de Tonks su provocadora sonrisa, al pensar en eso el dolor desapareció el aprovechó y a duras penas se vistió y salió del sótano. Al llegar arriba vio el baño abierto y decidió ir a lavarse la cara, paso despreocupadamente (que error), se encontró a la metamorfomaga desnudándose para darse un baño, los 2 se quedaron en shock y el salió corriendo a la habitación de Sirius.

Canuto despierta- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir con la respiración entrecortada- te necesito.

Lunático qué diablos- digo Sirius adormilado, pero luego recordó lo de la luna llena, se levanto tomando el botiquín mágico y con la voz un poco más suave pregunto-¿Como estas?

Terrible- afirmo el licántropo desplomándose en un sillón del cuarto- me duele todo.

Sirius le curó las heridas y ambos bajaron a desayunar donde los esperaba Tonks comiendo y leyendo El Profeta del día, los merodeadores se sentaron a comer y Tonks no hablo durante todo el desayuno. Gusto antes de terminar Sirius hablo-Tonks ¿como estuvo tu mañana?-pero se callo dándose cuenta de que no debió preguntar pues la chica se ruborizo y se fue. Remus también se ruborizo y dispuesto a pedirle perdón salió tras ella. La encontró en la biblioteca leyendo en una esquina.

Tonks tenemos que hablar-ella no levanto la mirada- lamento lo de esta mañana-ahí si levanto la mirada- no era mi intención verte la puerta estaba abierta de verdad lo lamento mucho nunca haría algo así yo...-pero no pudo terminar porque la chica sonriente se le lanzo a los brazos del licántropo abrazándolo fuerte, el un poco sorprendido correspondió al abrazo acercándola más a él, aspiro su aroma, sintió su cuerpo contra el de él y bajo los efectos de la luna llena sin poder contenerse comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella se separo rotundamente de él, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, pero para su sorpresa la chica sonreía con el pelo rosa chicle y se volvió a abalanzar al hombre robándole un largo y apasionado beso de los labios el aun mas sorprendido correspondió al beso apasionadamente, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos estaban confundidos, con la respiración agitada pero se sonreían abiertamente mirándose a los ojos sintiéndose una fuente eléctrica.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus y Tonks se sonreían después de otro "inocente" beso, la respiración agitada.( Era la tercera semana de ambos en la casa y hace cosa de una semana se habían enterado de que ambos se gustaban entre sí) se miraron y se volvieron a besar en el momento gusto en el que Sirius llegaba de la cocina.

-¡LUNÁTICO, TONKS! QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO.-su voz era tan enojada que cualquiera hubiera reconocido de inmediato que era un Black- ASÍ QUE ES ESTO LO QUE HAN ESTADO HACIENDO CUANDO SE VAN LOS DOS A "ARREGLAR HABITACIONES JUNTOS"- dijo lo ultimo haciendo énfasis con los dedos y desplomándose en un sofá. Los enamorados, que se habían se parado de inmediato al entrar Sirius se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron frente a Sirius dispuestos a explicarle pues ya lo habían hablado y le dirían sobre lo suyo es día a la tarde. Tonks miro a Remus y este asintió así que la chica empezó a hablar.

-Sirius te lo íbamos a decir hoy de verdad lo juro -el pelinegro levanto la cabeza con mirada un tanto molesta así que la chica continuo - Remus y yo estamos saliendo desde hace una semana perdón por no decirte antes pero nos daba miedo como lo tomarías.- Sirius los miro, sonrió, se levanto, abrazo a la pareja y se volvió a sentar, los miro de hito en hito sonriente.

-Hacen una linda pareja- se volvió a Remus y su expresión se puso seria- si le llegas a hacer algún daño a mi sobrinita te voy a enseñar lo que es un Black enojado- se levanto y los volvió a abrazar sonriente y se fue diciendo-eso no quita el echo de que una camada de lobos de colores alegraría este lugar- ambos se pusieron rojos, se miraron y ahí regresaron a lo que hacían antes de que su amigo los interrumpiera. Fue un beso largo, puro y apasionado, pero luego fue velozmente subiendo de nivel y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban adentro de la habitación de Remus, este se separo con cara de preocupación.

-Dora estás segura de esto- le digo acaloradamente - y antes de que contestes tengo que decirte algo sobre la luna llena- digo ahora con pesadez, pero para su grata sorpresa la chica lo miraba sonriendo con cariño, se acerco a él y empezó a besarle el cuello y el hizo lo mismo mientras entre besos le digo.

-Remus, ya lo sé y estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer.

Ya semidormida Tonks hablo.

-Remus

-SI

-Supongo que esto hace oficial nuestra relación- digo a modo de broma, los dos rieron.

- Si si ahora somos oficiales- digo Remus divertido y soñoliento.


End file.
